Living in a world without you
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Había pasado tanto tiempo maravillado por las ilusiones de aquel que creyó era su mundo, que despues comenzó a lamentar el haber creído sus mentiras.Fuera de esas cuatro paredes hay un cielo esperandole con los brazos abiertos - 10051


**Nombre:** "Living in a world without you"

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Parejas:** 10051

**Género:** Drama y angst.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Muerte de un personaje, insinuacion de violaciones, mucha sangre y harto drama.

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí les traigo un nuevo oneshot, el cual espero que disfruten, es como siempre un poco triste, pero creo que ya se deben haber dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta escribir esta clase de historia, pues me encanta.

Este oneshot, al igual que varios de los que he escrito hasta ahora, están basados en canciones, en este caso una canción de "The Rasmus", la cual por supuesto lleva el mismo titulo del fic.

Esta vez es una pareja diferente, espero les guste.

No puedo evitar pensar, que estos dos tuvieron una relación más allá que la de un jefe con su subordinado.

Besos.

Lucy.

"**Livin in a world without you"**

Me dijiste, con amor que sin mi no eras **nada**.

Me dijiste que mirara en tus ojos y me alimentara de tus **dulces mentiras**.

Era demasiado tarde, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia, ya nada de mi quedaba por culpa tuya, me había convertido en aquello que **tu** **habías hecho de** **mi.**

Me odié a mi mismo por haber creído en todas las cosas que me dijiste, por haber creído que realmente me necesitabas como me hacías creer que lo hacías, pero no era así, tú no necesitabas a nadie, solo **te necesitabas a ti mismo**, a nadie más.

Cuando me di cuenta, no estaba solo, afuera de estas cuatro paredes, afuera de esta fortaleza que habías creado a tu alrededor, la cual cuidadosamente habías hecho para mantenerme en su interior también, afuera de esta prisión un gran y brillante cielo azul me estaba esperando.

Un cielo azul, calido y amable. De sonrisa comprensiva y de **hermosos ojos castaños.**

Afuera de estas paredes me esperaba él, aquel cielo celeste, el cual me enseñó que no había razón para que tú fueras mi mundo.

Que afuera existía un mundo sin ti, que no tenía porque vivir de tus falsas palabras de cariño, no tenia porque vivir de tus venenosas caricias, no tenia porque creer que realmente me amabas.

Afuera de estas cuatro paredes, un futuro sin ti me esperaba, solo tenia que tomar la decisión de salir.

**Y de dejarte atrás.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Irie Shoichi toda su vida había esperado convertirse en alguien, no sabia bien en que, pero simplemente quería convertirse en alguien. Un alguien que dejara su huella en el mundo, que fuese recordado por sus acciones. Aun no sabia como lograr eso, pero simplemente quería lograrlo.

Su primer encuentro con todo este oscuro mundo que es la mafia, fue simple y descuidado, ¿Cómo hubiese sabido que el solo hecho de encontrarse con aquel peculiar niño de cinco años cambiaria su vida para siempre?...y no de una buena manera

A veces el destino tomaba formas y camino peculiares para mostrarse que dirección es la que debes tomar.

En este caso, a Irie Shoichi, el destino se presento como un niño de cinco años vestido con un traje de vaca, cargando consigo un arsenal que no debería ser dejado en manos de alguien tan pequeño.

Pero esa fue la manera del destino de señalarle su camino.

Su camino hacia su verdadera esencia, **su vocación**.

Hacia la **mafia**.

**Hacia él.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Irie Shoichi toda su vida había vivido con simplicidad, sin nada que alterara su normal existencia.

Primero fue aquel niño con el traje de vaca.

Después aquella misteriosa caja.

Y luego.

La bazooka.

Las balas.

El ver su futuro cambió toda su perspectiva del mundo.

La necesidad de cambiar lo que veía cada vez que viajaba le llevo a obsesionarse con cosas que no deberían haber pasado por su cabeza.

Poco a poco, sus acciones le llevaban hacia lo que seria su destino.

La **mafia.**

Y **él.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Irie Shoichi, supo en el mismísimo instante que le conoció que todo su mundo cambiaria nuevamente, era una de esas experiencias que cambian la vida de las personas, solo que en el caso de Shoichi, todo esto solo al conocer a una persona.

A **esa** persona.

**Byakuran.**

Si de algo se arrepentía Irie Shoichi, era quizás el haberle conocido.

El haberle **creído**.

El haberle **escuchado**.

El haberle **amado**.

La lista de las cosas por las cuales se arrepentía era interminable.

Interminable después de haberle conocido a **el**.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los gemidos resonaban en la habitación, las sabanas casi descansaban sobre el suelo.

_Vamos Shu-chan, grita para mi – _susurraba el albino con una delgada sonrisa en sus labios, mientras embestía en el interior del castaño con fuerza, su rostro pálido cruzado por un sonrojo, sus ojos morados nublados por el deseo, por el saber que el cuerpo que se retorcía bajo suyo le pertenecía por completo.

Cuerpo, corazón, mente y alma.

Irie Shoichi era **suyo.**

**Por completo.**

_¡Byakuran! – _exclamó entre suspiros y roncos gemidos, mientras envolvía con sus piernas la cintura del mayor, buscando con esto que llegaba mas profundamente en su interior, buscando que golpeara con mas fuerza aquel dulce punto en su interior. - _¡Byakuran!_

_Así es…dí mi nombre… - _susurraba con malicia, mientras mordía levemente la piel del cuello del castaño, dejando un camino de marcas rojas.

_¡Dios!_

Su relación se basaba en esto.

En lo que podían entregarle el uno al otro.

A veces eran **conocimientos.**

A veces eran **nuevas invenciones.**

A veces era **placer.**

**Y a veces dolor.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Irie Shoichi nunca había sido un asesino.

Había sido una persona normal.

Había visto su futuro.

Se había convertido en un gran ingeniero, un inventor, un científico dispuesto a cambiar el mundo con sus conocimientos.

Pero un asesino jamás.

Y no comenzaría ahora.

_No puedo… - _le dijo al albino que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, en aquella inmaculada oficina, la que por primera vez en todo este tiempo le parecía siniestramente semejante a un hospital.

Dios. Comenzaba a dolerle todo. Comenzaba a casi percibir le olor de la sangre. ¿O quizás? Realmente olía a sangre.

_Vamos Shu-chan, esto es solo un paso mas para el cambio que buscamos – _le respondió con aquella voz melosa, la que por primera vez le había helado la sangre.

Byakuran hablaba completamente en serio.

Le estaba encomendando idear un plan para asesinar no solo al jefe de la más poderosa familia de mafia que existía, sino que también a todos y cada uno de los aliados de este, desde sus guardianes, hasta la más minima persona que estaba en su círculo de conocidos.

Le estaba encomendando matar a alguien, aunque fuese de manera indirecta, y no solo a una persona.

A varias.

¡Dios! ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡Simplemente no podía!

_Pero…_

_Será esta única vez…solo esta vez – _le había dicho mientras se colocaba de pie y rodeaba el escritorio, hasta quedar de pie frente al castaño, una vez allí acaricio el rostro de este, para luego depositarle un beso en los labios.

_Solo esta vez._

_Solo esta vez._

Y fue así como cada uno de los conocidos de la familia Vongola comenzaron a morir.

Todos a manos de la familia Milleriore.

Todos a causa del delicado plan de ataque Irie Shoichi había creado.

¡Dios! ¡Como dolía saberse asesino de todos ellos!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Poco a poco, el vivir con su conciencia se fue haciendo mas difícil, poco a poco lo único que lograba sacarle aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza era aquel mismo que los había provocado.

Byakuran con sus labios pecaminosos, con sus dulces palabras, con sus suaves caricias.

Aunque sea durante una noche, le hacia olvidar todo lo que había provocado, todo lo que llegaría a provocar.

Solo por una noche.

Pero cuando la mañana llegaba, y el cielo afuera de su habitación brillaba con un sol resplandeciente, cuando notaba la ausencia del otro cuerpo en su cama, no podía evitar envolverse en esas sabanas solo para intentar olvidar, solo para intentar alejar aunque sea unos minutos más todas esas voces, todas esas vidas que había terminado con una simple orden.

Irie Shoichi nunca había sido un asesino.

Nunca.

"_**Irie-sama…Irie-sama" – **_el comunicador en su escritorio comenzó a anunciar.

Con pasos lentos y aun envuelto por las sabanas se acerco al escritorio y respondió.

_¿Si?_

"_**Hay una persona preguntando por usted en el comunicador"**_

_¿Una persona? ¿Dijo su nombre?_

"_**Solo dijo que era Décimo" – **_de inmediato esa palabra activo algo dentro de su cabeza.

_Pasa la transmisión a mi ordenador privado._

"_**Enseguida"**_

Tuvieron que pasar unos pocos segundos para que en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil apareciera un rostro de su edad, de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos almendra, los cuales se veían opacados por una mezcla entre la tristeza y el enfado.

Irie Shoichi jamás pensó que de esta manera conocería al Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Vongola – _dijo a modo de saludo.

_Esto no es una llamada de cortesía, tengo algunas cosas que decirte._

Y ese fue el principio.

Si Byakuran había cambiado su vida hace ya tantos años atrás.

Ahora era el turno de Sawada Tsunayoshi para hacerlo.

¡Oh! ¡Como a veces deseaba que Sawada Tsunayoshi hubiese llegado a su vida un poco antes!

Solo para darse cuenta de todas las mentiras.

Solo para haber evitado que muchas cosas sucedieran.

Si antes no había podido vivir consigo mismo. Después de la conversación con el décimo jefe Vongola, lo único que quería era desaparecer de este mundo, solo para darle un alivio a todas las personas a las que le había hecho daño.

Pero Vongola le había ofrecido otra manera de redimirse.

Le había ofrecido una **nueva oportunidad**.

Una oportunidad para cambiar **todo esto**.

Para evitar que toda esa **gente muriera**.

Para evitar sentir toda **esta culpa**.

Incluso…**para evitar conocer a Byakuran.**

¡Oh! Cuando tentadora parecía esa opción.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las cosas habían salido tal como el Décimo jefe las había planeado.

Pero… ¿Por qué a pesar de que ahora Byakuran solo era un recuerdo dentro de su cabeza, no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho?

Sin darse cuenta.

Irie Shoichi había descubierto que fuera de las cuatro paredes en las cuales el albino le había confinado existía un mundo sin este último.

Pero ahora, en este mundo sin él, no podía evitar sentir un vacío.

Quizás el albino había sido más importante de lo que había querido creer cuando todo esto había terminado.

Byakuran de había ido y con el, una parte importante de su ser.

Ya que por mas que el albino quizás solo le había dicho mil y un mentiras.

Todas y cada una de las palabras que escaparon de los labios del castaño habían sido reales.

Y ahora…

**Tendría que aprender a vivir en un mundo sin él.**

Y la sola idea de extrañarlo le hacia temer por su propia salud mental, ¿Es que acaso había enloquecido? ¿Cómo extrañar a un monstruo que lo único que hizo fue alimentar tus esperanzas con mentiras dulces?

Irie Shoichi nunca lo entendería. Porque quizás el había sido el único hombre que había amado a Byakuran tanto como para llegar a odiarlo con la misma magnitud.

Un mundo sin Byakuran parecía tentador.

Pero ahora sin el.

El mundo parecía solo un poco mas vacío.

**Solo un poco.**

**FIN.**

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Me quedo como extraño, esta es una manera diferente de escribir fics, pero realmente quería intentar algo distinto, así que salio esto. No se porque, pero no puedo evitar que la relación entre estos dos era algo "especial", así que por eso quise escribir este fic.

Ahora me retiro, tengo algo de sueño.

Besos y dejen comentarios.

Lucy.


End file.
